


当你变成小孩

by mengying



Category: Jo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengying/pseuds/mengying





	当你变成小孩

从你变成小孩大概过了一周。这期间你每天都提防着布加拉提，担心自己一个不留神又会被捉弄或者被迫 “签订不平等条约”。你为了报复他的 “暴行”也放开胆子恶作剧了一番，比如在他为了熬夜处理公务而冲泡的黑咖啡里放几大勺盐，用他的洗脸毛巾擦脚，又或是趁他睡着的期间在他脸上乱涂乱画。你也经常在他耳边大吵着要见甜甜圈叔叔吃他说过的办公室的甜品。

布加拉提对你这周的所作所为免疫了一般，只要你不大声哭闹就不会拿打屁股来威胁你。精明如他当然知道你无聊的小把戏，从一开始的没收甜品到一笑而过，毕竟他确实没什么多余的时间陪你胡闹。布加拉提曾要求过帮你洗澡，结果伸出手就被你咬住了指尖。 你像一只炸毛的猫咪呲着牙拒绝和他有任何肢体接触。

“明天我们去海边玩。” 布加拉提揪着你的后衣领把你提了起来， “甜甜圈哥哥也会去。”

“谢谢大坏蛋。”你用小手指将自己的鼻尖向上推着冲着布加拉提吐舌头，喷了他一脸零碎的唾沫。

“在大家面前你的行为应该规范一点，如果不是我你的屁股现在早就已经开花了。”

“小心眼，臭混帐，死妈萝莉控。” 你从嘴里吐出自己不知道在哪听到过的脏话，没等你说完嘴唇就被紧紧捏住了。你因为疼，认怂了。

 

休假地被选到了那不勒斯的普罗奇达岛。热情组织的干部们平时都很忙的样子，更别提抽时间聚起来出来玩了。这个小岛没有卡普里岛一样多的景点和风和日丽时人满为患的游客，是休闲的绝佳目的地。

你穿着儿童连体泳衣，踩着沙滩上细腻的沙子，海水袭来没过你的脚踝带来丝丝冰凉的触感。你想要下到海里玩却不会游泳。于是被不想下水的布加拉提拉着陪他一起在沙滩太阳伞的阴影下看报纸，旁边还有因为不想被晒黑涂了防晒睡觉的阿帕基。在你的强烈要求下，布加拉提允许另外四个人带着你到水浅的地方玩球。

“我不要和来海边还看报纸的老年人呆在一起。” 你兴高采烈地牵着乔鲁诺的手对布加拉提做了个鬼脸。

“现在我们要去海里玩，你好好的在这个上面呆着，绝对不可以下来哦。” 乔鲁诺把你放到了粉色火烈鸟的充气坐骑上。接着推着你向深一些的地方走去。

“好的甜甜圈叔叔！” 你抓着乔鲁诺的手腕，像条听主人话的小狗， “等我长大了可以和甜甜圈叔叔结婚吗？”

“不可以。” 他将你抓着他手腕的小手移开， “等你长大了布加拉提先生会娶你的。”

“娶是什么意思呀。”

“就是和你结婚的意思。”

你气哼哼的别过头不再看乔鲁诺，以鸭子坐的姿势坐在充气坐骑上望着周围玩耍的人群。你觉得你最喜欢的甜甜圈叔叔又一次背叛了你，所以你决定不再相信他的话了。

“你就在这里晒太阳吧，我们在这边玩。如果有什么状况大声喊我就行了。” 乔鲁诺抱着充气的塑料球叮嘱道，但没有收到任何回复。

海水投映着天空的颜色，你顺着微风飘到了离乔鲁诺他们有些距离的位置。温暖惬意的阳光让你不由打了个哈欠，想趁着喧闹声的远去打个盹。你跨坐在火烈鸟的颈根靠着它的脖子，小腿没入水中，闭上眼睛想要享受宁静的午后。正当你快要进入梦乡的时候，你感到身体像充了气的气球一样开始膨胀，连体有弹性的泳衣捆得身体发痛，最终 “啪” 的一声——你以为自己爆炸了。

“呜哇！” 突然变回来的你因为体重增加和神智不清向侧边滑了下来，理所当然落入水中。你感到头脑混乱像是被植入了一段本不属于自己的记忆，抱着火烈鸟的脖子挣扎着想往上爬。

“别动！就那样抱着火烈鸟！乔鲁诺去叫布加拉提拿泳衣了！” 本应在水位刚没过大腿区域玩球的纳兰迦不知什么时候游了过来，好像还有些费力地踩着水。

你清楚的记起了事情的前因后果，后悔着自己给布加拉提添的一系列麻烦和在乔鲁诺面前发表过的弱智言论。你本打算邀请纳兰迦来一起扶着火烈鸟好省一些力，又瞥见了飘在周围的白色泳衣碎片。

有人朝你们的方向游了过来，好像手里还拿着什么看不清的东西。越来越近了。他将头露出水面的那一刻，你认出来了他是布加拉提。是你之前没见到过的刘海被捋到后方的布加拉提。见到布加拉提赶来，纳兰迦便也识趣地向岸边游走了。

“布加拉提！！” 你像是看到了救命稻草一样呼喊着他的名字，待他左臂揽住火烈鸟颈根，你大胆地松开火烈鸟，环绕住他的脖子。

“先把泳衣给我穿上。” 布加拉提用另一只手作为辅助撑开上半身的泳衣，泳裤被丢到了火烈鸟身上。你的双乳在水中紧贴着他的胸肌，还得寸进尺地张开双腿围绕住他的腰，上下蹭了蹭。你感觉到打在肩头的呼吸加重了。

“别蹭。”

“我可以爬上火烈鸟穿吗？”

“你想让全普罗奇达岛的男人都看到你的裸体？”

你现在的姿势就像一直考拉挂在树上。

“其实可以让乔鲁诺带游泳圈过来然后把火烈鸟变成大片树叶围住我的身体……”

“少废话，快穿衣服。” 

你不情愿地伸出一只手挑住肩带把它移到应有的位置上，接着环住布加拉提的脖子，替换另一只胳膊穿过肩带。布加拉提在你抱稳他的脖子后将固定的带子在你背后打了个紧紧的蝴蝶结。你觉得胸罩的位置不是很贴合不适地扭了扭身子。

“好了，我托着你在，来抱住火烈鸟的脖子。” 

布加拉提游到你身后，一只手握住泳衣的海绵垫，另一只手擒住你的乳房向里拢了一下。他为另一边重复这个动作时不怀好意地多揉了几下，你羞地直哼唧。

“蜷腿，我让你伸开你再伸开，不许踢我。” 他警告性地掐了一把你裸露在水中的臀肉。

“上去吧。” 你听着指挥爬上了火烈鸟的身体，又俯下身两手托起布加拉提的脸，凑近咬住他的下唇。

“第一次见你把刘海梳上去呢，真帅气。”你因为紧合着牙齿嗯嗯啊啊说不清楚自己想要表达的含义，也不知布加拉提听明白了没有。

等你松开被咬出牙印的嘴唇，就听到布加拉提善意的提醒， “等下不要弯腰，我虽然买的最小的罩杯，但还是能看到奶头。”

死直男我cnm。你在心里暗骂。

 

你和布加拉提披着浴巾一起回了酒店。他的沙滩短裤还在不停地滴水。

你蜷在浴缸里想着为这一周以来给布加拉提带来的麻烦致歉的说辞，以及应该如何跟乔鲁诺见面时没那么尴尬。

你听到 “滋啦～” 一声，墙上开了个拉链，里面探出布加拉提半个身子。

“现在和你一起洗澡你总不会再像小猫一样咬我了吧？” 他坐进浴缸，水一下子溢了出来。

果然他的紧实的布满较好肌肉线条身材不管看多少次都会让你心跳加速。你向前倾了倾身子跨坐在他的腿上。稚嫩的乳房再一次贴住他坚实的胸口，你将他垂下来的发丝挂在了耳后。在他耳边轻声说着。

“我想起来变成小孩子的事了，添了很多麻烦，对不起。也谢谢你一直包容不懂事的我。” 你实在是不知道应该用什么更合适的说辞，想要随便敷衍着讨好一下。本来就有些闷热的浴室使你的脸温度更高了。

“我不是在包容你。我只是没有及时跟你算账而已。” 

你突然感到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，不知道自己会面临怎样的报复。

布加拉提将你抱到连着浴缸的瓷砖台上，臀部大面积接触着瓷砖隔着一层薄薄的水雾传来凉丝丝的触感。你反抗着还没泡一小会，就被柔软的东西堵住了嘴。

他的舌头大肆侵犯着你口腔的每一个角落，纠缠着你的舌，你感到有些吃不消地呜咽着。两人混合的液体顺着嘴角缓慢向下流。揉搓你乳房的手力度加大，你想要让他轻一点却被乳尖传来的快感逼退着发出舒适的呜咽。

“轻，轻一点……呜……” 你一边回应着他激烈的吻一边找准时机表达自己的不满。

他没有回应你的话，故意用拇指和食指捏了一下你早已红肿起来的阴蒂，又从你早已濡湿一大片的下面的小嘴带出一些湿润稍稍用力左右摩擦着挺立的小痘痘。

你颤抖着身体想要拨开他的手明知为时已晚。中指和食指撑开了甬道，肉壁紧紧地绞着外侵的异物不肯放松，只得缓慢抽送起来，伴随着爱液被搅动的黏糊糊的声音。这期间他的拇指也没闲着，持续拨弄着你的花核。

“啊……！”你感觉小腹突然一紧，再这么搞下去真的想要尿出来了。

“我……我想小便……嗯……” 漫长的吻以扯出一条银丝作为落幕，你涨红着脸小声嘀咕着。

“忍着，做完再去。” 布加拉提双手伸到你的腋下将你抱进冲凉房摁在墙上，你张开双腿盘着他的腰挂在他身上。龟头在你的入口前后滑了滑对准小穴的入口，接着你被轻轻放开，因为重力沿墙壁向下滑着，你感觉下体一点点吞并着粗大的阴茎，明明不是第一次和他做爱，这个尺寸还是让你感到有些疼痛。你的外阴接触到他不太浓密的毛发，隔着有些不舒服。

布加拉提开始在你体内抽送着他的硬物，每一次都能顶到最深处的宫口，传来一瞬间的刺痛。你喘着粗气忍住泪水盯着他因为你温暖的包裹而沉醉的神情，控制不住伸舌头的冲动向他索吻。

“是不是不够舒服，还有精力想要接吻？” 硬物用力在体内顶了一下, 你 “嗷” 地叫出声来。背后的瓷砖传来的凉意和一直憋着不敢放出来的体内的水分让你差点就把自己交代了。

可能是这个姿势有点累，在你快要顶不住的时候被放了下来，他让你转过身趴在墙上。

“屁股再翘高一点。”

你的脸贴着瓷砖，身体和墙隔开一段距离，张开双腿弯下腰努力翘着臀部。

“可不可……嗯……以让我……先……尿……”

“不可以。” 硬物再一次挺入体内，这次的感觉好像更深了，里面被挤压的感觉更加明显。你双腿发软，下体被加快速度操得酥麻。他腾出一只手爱抚你的乳房，另一只手掰着你的大腿根部，时不时用中指摸一下两个人相结合的部位。

阴蒂又被不小心触碰到了，也有可能是他故意的，毕竟他太了解你最敏感的部位了。

你因为突然间的刺激本来就快不行的腿一下子瘫软了下去，要不是被他两只手托着你现在已经鸭子坐在地上了。你的身体不停小幅度抽搐着，早就想排出来的水流顺着交合出流向大腿，再滴到浴室的瓷砖上。他的硬物还插在你的小穴里，似乎并没有因为你的高潮而绞紧的穴肉而射精。

“我也需要再忍一忍。” 他又开始前后动起来， “这周你做了太多让我不爽的事，尤其是你异常喜欢乔鲁诺。现在还只是个开始。我劝你做好明天也下不来床的觉悟。”


End file.
